


"Do Not Think That I Have Not Noticed. "

by QueenOfThePears



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, First Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Licking, Loneliness, M/M, Rare Pairings, Requited Love, Secret Relationship, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePears/pseuds/QueenOfThePears
Summary: Demiurge had always known what his master was thinking; until now.Demiurge has a crush on Ainz and Ainz knows it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EspirituDelMar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspirituDelMar/gifts).



> This is my first fan fiction! Basically, Ainz Opal Gown x Demiurge was really rare, so I made my own! Please enjoy!   
> ~QueenOfThePears
> 
> P. S. Thank you, EspirituDelMar, for your amazing fan fiction which heavily influenced this body of work!

Bored by his unceasing work since he became a king, Ainz Ooal Gown, decided to take a break and check on his most valuable servant, Demiurge. Ainz stepped out of the gate into the forest clearing that Demiurge was stationed at. He walked purposefully towards the wooded structure and knocked politely. The door swung open to reveal Demiurge, dressed as always in his orange suit. 

"Lord Ainz-sama?" Demiurge questioned as he pondered what brought his master here. Had he made a mistake in his last report? Demiurge stopped himself from shivering in his Lord's presence at the thought. He quickly composed himself and dropped to a kneeling bow. 

Ainz Ooal Gown, on the other hand, was sure he couldn't tell Demiurge his true intentions.

Over the course of the past few weeks he had noticed changes in Demiurge's personality. Demiurge had been staring at him more and more frequently. As Ainz was the Overlord of Nazarick that wouldn't be too strange by itself, but when Ainz caught Demiurge staring Demiurge avoided his gaze almost bashful. Not to mention that when the Floor Keeper and Ainz were alone (as possible with the eight-edge assassins) Demiurge always talked quicker and more passionately; in fact he practically glowed. When Albedo or Shalltear clung to him or fought over him he could see Demiurge's envy rolling off him in waves. 

Ainz kept a careful watch on Demiurge and slowly came to the realization that his Floor Guardian was in love with him. This was easy enough to ignore, but unfortunately Ainz had developed a deep love for the Arch-Devil. Ainz wanted him all to himself. He wanted to own him. 

At first Ainz was disgusted at his feelings. What would his other guild members think? What would Ulbert-san think? After he continued to ignore it, the feelings built up in him like a bomb. Ainz realized that it would eventually explode, and all that he could control was when. So this was him controlling it. 

"Hello, Demiurge, " Ainz stated, "I am here to check on your and believed that it would be best to go to you personally."

This was a lie. 

Demiurge was shocked that his master would go out of his way to come here to him. He quickly stood up and motioned for his Lord to enter. He guided Ainz to a table covered with stacks of notes and rolled up maps; all organized of course. Demiurge began his explanation of his findings. 

Ainz listened, but was focusing more on Demiurge than the report. He admired the enthusiasm that Demiurge displayed and watched the have his suit clinged to his body as he moved his arms to illustrate. 

Ainz felt a pang of sadness when the demonstration had concluded as he loved watching the Arch-Devil. Especially when he had to lean over the table to pick something up. He slowly applauded. 

"Good job, " Ainz praised as he patted the Guardian's head. A motion he had done to Mare and Aura many time. It was purely accidental, but as he was already doing it he might as well keep going. Ainz also enjoyed the softness of Demiurge's hair and messing it up that perfect hairdo. He realized that he had been petting Demiurge for too long and slowly withdraw his hand, as to not show Demiurge that it was a mistake. 

By now Demiurge, who had been silent through this ordeal, was blushing redder than his suit. His eyes looking anywhere except Ainz. He was uncharacteristically flustered. He had enjoyed the feeling of Ainz-sama's skeletal hand combing through his hair a little too much. He coughed to cover up his embarrassment and fell down into a deep bow. 

"Your words and actions are too kind for a being such as myself, Lord Ainz-sama." Demiurge said carefully. 

"Nonsense, " Ainz replied "You have done well, and deserve to be praised. "

Demiurge still kept his eyes glued to the floor and his kneeling bow deep. Ainz chuckled in amusement at the sight. It was really quite adorable. 

"Raise, " Ainz ordered. Demiurge lifted himself from the ground; his upper body and head lowered in respect. 

Ainz stepped forward and placed his hand under Demiurge's chin and straightened his posture slowly, so he would look at him. Demiurge's brows were knitted in confusion at his master's actions. 

Ainz leaned forward closer, and closer untill his teeth were placed upon Demiurge's lips. 

Demiurge was in paradise. Bursts of electricity ran down his spine. He leaned into his master's touch and stared into those deep red halos in Ainz-sama's eyes. Beautiful. He was unsure of his master's motivations, but with his mind so clouded it was hard to even think. 

Ainz drew back slightly and dragged his teeth on Demiurge's skin to his ear. Ainz pressed his cheek against Demiurge's. He moved his free hand to Demiurge's waist and pulled him close. 

Ainz breathed warm against Demiurge's ear, a spell he had performed beforehand. This sent shivers through the Arch-Devil. He could practically feel himself melting. 

"Demiurge, " Ainz whispered in a low, commanding voice. 

Demiurge would give anything to hear him say his name in that voice again (not that he wouldn't normally). 

"Demiurge, " Ainz-sama growled again, "Do not think that I have not noticed. "

That sent the shock of cold water through Demiurge. 

He knows. My god, he knows. Is that why he...? 

A million questions raced through Demiurge's mind, but even with his intellect he didn't know what to do. 

Ainz leaned closer and bit the tips of the Floor Guardian's ears lightly. 

"Ahhn~," Demiurge cried at the feeling of his ears being teased. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand; ashamed at the sound he made in front of this master.

This wasn't who he was! He was the cool, calm, and sadistic guardian of the 7th floor. Cool and calm he thought to himself over and over. 

It took all of Ainz's willpower to not laugh at the sight. He instead acted like nothing happened. 

"Demiurge, " Ainz declared in his overlord voice, "Your report was extremely satisfactory. I shall be returning home now. " And with that Ainz summoned a gate and stepped through. Leaving a extremely confused and embarrassed Demiurge in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainz Opal Gown and Demiurge thinking about what happened.

Later, after Ainz Ooal Gown had finished his work, at Nazarick. Ainz had finally finished his stack of papers and now lay eagle spread on his bed in his private quarters. 

He thought about today. 

The head petting was unintentional. The ruler rolled around on his bed, in embarrassment, just thinking about it. Demiurge's hair really was soft, though. He would love to feel it again. 

In the case of Ainz biting Demiurge's ear, it wasn't Ainz's proudest moment. He just could not resist those long, slender, delicate ears. And those piercings? Perfection. That sound though was the best part. Ainz never thought that he would hear such a feminine moan from the Defensive Combat Leader of Nazarick. And the fact that he could feel Demiurge lean into him and grab onto his cloak only sweetened the experience. All those tight lean muscles held so close to Ainz's body. Ainz allowed himself to replay the encounter over and over again. 

_

In short, Demiurge was very confused and upset. Confused because he doesn't know what just happened with his Lord and upset because he doesn't know what just happened with his Lord. It was his job to know. So, Demiurge organized his thoughts. 

To begin with Lord Ainz-sama showed up under the guise of 'checking up on him'. This paired with the fact that Ainz-sama can not breathe and yet he blew on Demiurge's ear; allowed the Arch-Devil to come to the conclusion that Ainz-sama came to his base with a set goal in mind. But what was the goal? 

Ainz-sama also told Demiurge, 'Do not think that I have not noticed.' Demiurge knew then that his beloved Ainz-sama had realized his affections. 

He had tried to hide his love as he was sure that he would only be a bother for his master. A much more fitting recipient of his master's love would be Albedo as the Overseer and the fact that she is female and would be able to bear Ainz-sama's heir. 

Demiurge could not keep his eyes off of Ainz-sama despite his feelings. The angular points of his bones. The grace with which he carries himself. Those eyes...

Demiurge shook his head violently to remind himself to stop daydreaming.

During today's events Ainz-sama petted Demiurge's head, an action he had seen Ainz-sama perform with Mare and Aura. It was an intoxicating experience. Ainz-sama's long finger bones running through his hair and scratching his scalp. It was amazing. 

When Ainz-sama kissed him it was incredible. His Lord was so close. That pressure on his lips. That hand under his chin. And his eyes were beautiful. So much more extraordinary up close. Demiurge had spent many hours staring into those eyes. 

But having his ears teased was unrivaled. Demiurge's ears were his weak spot. He could bearly keep his moans in when his master breathed on his ears or whispered in them. He let the pitiful sound slip when Ainz-sama bit his ears. A true failure, but it was a nice experience to have Ainz-sama so close to him. Demiurge could feel Ainz-sama's bones under his robe and smell ash and blood on Ainz-sama. It smelled like Nazarick. 

Demiurge still could not make sense of his master's motives and instead decides to take a nap as he is mentally exhausted. He dreamt of Ainz-sama running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
